This invention relates generally to mixing valve systems for mixing fluids together and, more particularly, to a system for mixing hot and cold water to selectable temperature and pressure settings and which allows for manual adjustment of those settings during operation.
Setting the flow of water from a faucet or shower to a desired temperature and pressure is an inconvenient process that often requires repeated trial and error movements of a knob or lever. Finding just the right setting is also difficult in that different temperatures or pressures are desired for different applications, e.g. soaking dishes, cleaning dishes, rinsing dishes, showering, etc.
Various devices, valves, or systems have been proposed in the prior art for mixing fluids together. Although assumably for their intended purposes, existing systems do not provide for selecting a desired water temperature and pressure from a set of predetermined settings and being able to adjust these settings during operation. Existing devices also do not provide for conserving hot water which is in short supply by automatically decreasing water pressure in order to maintain a selected water temperature.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system for regulating water temperature and pressure which allows a user to select from a set of predefined temperature and pressure settings. Further, it is desirable to have a system which automatically decreases pressure when a shortage of hot water is detected so as to maintain the desired temperature for as long as possible.
A water temperature and pressure regulating system according to the present invention includes a box-shaped control unit having a central processing unit (CPU) mounted therein and having a display module on one side. The display module includes a plurality of user controls thereon, such as selector buttons. The CPU includes a memory for storing a predetermined set of temperature and pressure settings that may be selected by a user using appropriate user controls. The system further includes first and second inlet conduits connected to traditional sources of hot and cold water, respectively. Each inlet conduit includes a control valve for regulating the amount of water allowed to flow through a respective conduit. Each inlet conduit further includes a temperature sensor connected thereto upstream of a respective control valve, the sensors being electrically connected to the CPU. An outlet conduit is coupled to the first and second conduits and defines an outlet through which the mixture of water from the inlet conduits may flow.
A pair of worm gear assemblies provide an electromechanical connection between the CPU and the control valves. Each worm gear assembly includes a motor positioned in the control unit that is electrically connected to the CPU. A shaft coupled to the motor includes threads at one end that mate with the teeth of a worm gear. An operation of the motor causes the shaft and worm gear to rotate which, in turn, actuates a corresponding control valve. Therefore, appropriate CPU signals to the motors operate to open or close the control valves which affects the temperature and pressure of water flowing through the outlet conduit.
The temperature sensor connected to the first inlet conduit communicates with the CPU for detecting the temperature of water flowing therethrough. If a decrease in temperature is detected, the CPU energizes the motors to partially close the control valves so as to conserve an apparent short supply of hot water. This decreases water pressure but maintains a selected water temperature as long as possible. This scenario accounts for a situation of high water consumption which may be emptying a hot water tank.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a system for regulating the temperature and pressure of a water stream.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which includes user controls and a central processing unit for user selection of predefined water temperature and pressure settings.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which control valves connected to inlet conduits are electromechanically actuated by signals from a CPU.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, having temperature sensors connected to inlet and outlet conduits.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which decreases a selected pressure when hot water is in short supply so as to maintain a selected temperature as long as possible.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which allows incremental adjustment of water temperature and pressure by a user even after selection of a predefined temperature and pressure setting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, which allows total manual control of water temperature and pressure, if desired.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.